


[Podfic] By Any Other Name

by Liannabob



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A general fixing of things, Angst, Bad coffee pot etiquette, Bamfery, Crossover, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Just kinda unhealthy, Kinda disturbing sex scene, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not noncon or anything, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, mindswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of By Any Other Name, written and read by Liannabob</p><p>A Clint/Hansel mindswap fic with a whole lot more plot than that statement might imply.  I mean, lots of crossover shenanigans, of course.  But also a plot.</p><p>Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670908) by [Liannabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob). 



Podfic download links available here: http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1748686.html

Length: 7 hours, 20 minutes


End file.
